villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wither (Minecraft)
The Wither 'is the secondary antagonist of the popular 2009 sandbox survival videogame series ''Minecraft, and one Wither species, named as the '''Wither Storm, serves as the main antagonist of the first half in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode, though appearing only as the central antagonist in the Season Pass; only one Wither Storm appears in the episodes The Order of the Stone and Assembly Required, while three Wither Storms are shown in the episodes The Last Place You Look and A Block and a Hard Place. The Wither is one of the most dangerous and aggressive monsters in the game and is the second boss added to Minecraft. However, it does not spawn in any dimension, and actually has to be crafted by the player in order to be fought. It can be considered the boss mob for the Nether due to it being constructed of Soul Sand and Wither Skeleton skulls, items only found in the Nether. There are two kinds of Wither, the normal variant and the Wither Storm, the more destructive and cataclysmic variant created from the result of a Wither combining with a Command Block. Appearance Normal Variant The normal variant of the Wither, created from Soul Sand and Wither Skulls, appears as a giant, floating, three-headed Wither Skeleton. Its left and right heads are smaller than the center head, and appear to either have their own necks or are stuck on the ends of its arms where its hands would be. Otherwise the Wither is limbless, with its bony body ending in a dangling spine below. When summoned, it glows blue with energy as it slowly regenerates its health before releasing a massive explosion, destroying everything nearby before flying off to attack anything it sees. Behavior Normal Variant The Wither is infamous for its high aggression towards almost any mob, even mere animals, as it will ruthlessly kill every single mob it sees with no remorse by shooting its Wither Skulls, expect for undead mobs such as zombies and skeletons. Wither Storm A Wither Storm's behavior is similar to a regular Wither's, but it is on the more cataclysmic and dangerous level due to its power. Though Ivor programmed the Command Block that was used for its creation to ensure that his Wither would obey him, it ultimately went berserk and caused destruction throughout the land as it ignored him. Ultimately, a Wither Storm is a primal living force of destruction that only exists to destroy everything until nothing is left. In episode 4, Ivor revealed that his Wither Storm does not cause destruction randomly; when programming the Command Block that created the Wither Storm, he also programmed to have it follow the Order of the Stone's amulet, which explained why his Wither Storm followed wherever Jesse and his friends went. Abilities Normal Variant The normal variant is a very tough boss mob with many abilities, which include: *Firing Wither Skulls which explode and deal major damage on contact. It has two variants: a weaker normal black variant, and a much stronger blue variant that it fires occasionally. *Flying around when it is above half health, allowing it to stay out of reach of swords, meaning only arrows can damage it unless a player sets up a bunker or ceiling beforehand. *Being able to destroy almost any block it touches, even obsidian. *When it is at half-health, it will drop down to the ground and can no longer fly, but in exchange it gains a shield that protects it from any projectiles, meaning only melee attacks can harm it in this stage. *Inflicting Wither Effect upon damaging a mob or player, an effect which slowly damages its target for a specific amount of time, and unlike Poison in Minecraft it can kill the entity it affects. Wither Storm A Wther Storm is a very powerful creature. It can gain far superior capabilities with the help of a Command Block. Its powers are: *Firing Wither Skulls which explode violently on contact. *Using a tractor beam, sucking in any mobs or blocks in it and inflicting them with Wither or Wither Sickness. *Using its many tentacles to break through obstacles (including Obsidian) and to attack from a distance. Compared to a regular Wither, a Wither Storm's powers are so immense that it is more like an incarnation of the God of Destruction. Its Wither Skill projectile's firepower are far more destructive than a normal Wither's, and has developed the ability to project powerful tractor beam that sucking in any mobs or blocks in it, and inflicting them with Wither Sickness upon being devoured. A Wither Storm can also display God-like strength and durability, as its tentacles can easily break through Obsidian walls like a twig, even before it reaches its massive size, and is immune to conventional weapons. Its regenerative ability that comes from a Command Block used to create it is so potent that even after being blown into pieces with the Formidi-Bomb, a Wither Storm can eventually resusciate in mere minutes as well as allowing some huge chunks of it to grow into entire separate creatures and take on lives of their own, which explained why two smaller Wither Storm can emerge alongside the original one. It means had Ivor's Wither Storm allowed itself to mutate several times with destructive weapons such as Formidi-Bombs whilst its Command Block remained intact, it would allowed the Wither Storm to overrun the whole world (which fortunately never happened). In spite of the God-like strength that it possesses, a Wither Storm can actually be destroyed for good, as it has few weaknesses. It is true that it cannot withstand a Formidi-Bomb's explosion, and can be incapacitated by it, but using such a highly destructive weapon is not recommended as should it be blown into pieces with its Command Block still intact, the Wither Storm would just regenerate and split into three or more creatures. First thing that can delay the creature's advance is mutilation by Endermen. An Enderman's ability to dismantle and moving blocks causes rapid and significant harm on a Wither Storm, and an entire horde is enough to keep harming it that it cannot regenerate. The only thing that can destroy a Wither Storm as well as its bretherens is destroying the Command Block used to create it, with weapons that are enchanted with the same power with the Command Block itself being used in Story Mode. A wither storm has another unique ability: its heads can pop out inside its body, as shown in Episode 4: A Block in a Hard Place, where Jesse went inside Ivor's Wither Storm, and two of its heads attacked him by popping out from the skin. Summoning a Wither Storm A Wither Storm can be created with the same materials and same fashion as a normal variant. The difference, however, is that the middle soul sand must be replaced with a Command Block that immediately functions as its heart. Once brought to life, a Wither Storm will at first have a typical Wither-like form, but once it assimilates any objects around it, it evolves into a floating behemoth with long, powerful tentacles, 3 heads, glowing purple eyes, and large teeth. At the end of episode 3, the failed attempt to destroy the Wither Storm created by Ivor caused it to evolve and separate into 3 pieces, 2 that bear resemblance to the original Wither Storm, and one with a giant head. ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' ''Order of the Stone'' When Ivor puts the Wither Skeleton Skull on top of the Command Block, Ivor tries to prove that he can defeat it, but the potion has no effect due to it not being the correct potion because either Axel or Jesse (depending on Jesse's choice when Axel attempts to take it) stole it earlier. Jesse throws the real potion, however, the Wither Storm covers the Command Block, causing the potion to have no effect. The Wither Storm continues to follow Jesse and his friends as they head to Gabriel's temple, when they try to escape, it tries to capture Gabriel, but he is rescued by Jesse, but then both Gabriel and Petra and Jesse must choose to rescue one of them and once he makes his decision, he tries to rescue the other one but the Wither Storm knocks him into the nether portal. Later, at the end of the episode, it appears at the sunset as a warning, and Lukas says, “Please hurry,” to warn Jesse and the others that the Wither Storm is coming for them, but didn't realize at the time that it was tracking Gabriel's amulet. ''Assembly Required'' The Wither Storm that Ivor created attacks when Jesse and Olivia/Axel try to get Ellegaard/Magnus, later they plan to destroy the Wither Storm with a Formidi-Bomb. If Jesse chooses to rest before heading to Soren's temple, the Wither Storm will catch up with them. ''The Last Place You Look'' The team attempts to destroy the Wither Storm with the Formidi-Bomb after receiving it, however, the Command Block was not destroyed in the process, allowing it to come back to life. To make matter worse, as the Wither Storm resusciates, some fallen pieces of it also regenerates and turned into 2 new, smaller Wither Storms. The team then flees to find another way to destroy it. ''A Block and a Hard Place'' The Wither Storms quickly track down Jesse and his friends, but when they meet up with Ivor once again, they flee to the Far Lands and receive a weapon that can destroy the command block. They manage to anger enough Endermen to tear a hole in the main Wither Storm. After a long, hard battle, Jesse destroys the Command Block in the main Wither Storm, thus finally destroying all 3 Wither Storms. Although, from the victory, comes the great cost: aside many hostile creatures that were killed in its path of destruction, the main Wither Storm has left tremendous damage, caused the death of one of the members of the Order of the Stone (either Ellegaard or Magnus), and indirectly killed Reuben. ''Gameknight999'' Withers appear as minor characters in the Gameknight999 series. In Battle for the Nether, they are mentioned as being generals in Erebus' monster army. In Gameknight999 vs. Herobrine, Gameknight creates a Wither to distract the blaze army so he and his friends can track down Herobrine. Gallery ConstructedWither.png|How a Wither should be spawned in Minecraft. Witherthreeheads.jpeg|A Wither in the desert. Wither monster spawner.PNG|A Wither with a monster spawner that can create more Withers. Jesse thumbnail.jpg|Ivor's Wither Storm in the background of the game's cover art. (If you look closely to the top of the image, you can see the Wither Storm.) Wither.JPG|The first Wither Storm in its juvenile stage. Wither Storm.JPG|The first Wither Storm in development, as it now has one mutated head. Should-I-play-Minecraft-Story-Mode-wither-storm1.jpg|The first Wither Storm, now fully grown. WitherStorm1.jpg|The first Wither Storm in the epilogue of The Order of the Stone. Videos Minecraft Story Mode - Ivor Wither Storm Trivia *The Wither Boss is actually the Bigger Bad in the Minecraft ''series because it is the only boss who can kill any players and mobs it sees, though not quite the evilest enemy. *Despite its hostility, it can be considered to be only the secondary antagonist, due to the player's perspective, it only has a short role in the game, and has only one ultimate goal, to kill every living entity (even including the living Hostile Mobs) in the player's Minecraft world, without even showing remorse in its actions and destructions. So overall, The Wither is the true enemy of all living passive mobs, NPCs, and players, but not the main enemy, as it is only portrayed as a homicidal destroyer created by the player itself. *The role of the Wither is very optional when it comes to the gameplay of Minecraft, whether it is created by the player so that they can slaughter it and get the Nether star to create the beacon for their home and save the Nether, or only use it for experimental shenannigans. But it is also required for the players to kill it in order to unlock certain achievements. *While the Wither Storm is the main antagonist in the Season Pass of Season One of ''Minecraft: Story Mode, Hadrian is the main antagonist of the entire season because he is the main antagonist in the Adventure Pass, which is a more important part of the first season than the Season Pass, and plus, the Wither Storm is killed during the Season Pass and does not make an appearance in the Adventure Pass. However, as it is the main antagonist in four episodes of the season (and other main antagonists in the season do not appear in as much episodes), the Wither Storm serves as the central antagonist of Season One. External links * . * . * . Navigation Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Monsters Category:Rogues Category:Undead Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Skeletons Category:Mutants Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Nameless Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Mute Category:Revived Category:Amoral Category:Hostile Species Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Predator Category:Dark Forms Category:Death Gods Category:Genderless Category:Game Changer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Animal Cruelty